Take These Broken Wings
by minervanyx
Summary: A story where Nikolas was recently released from prison and he and Emily are trying to reconnect after her rape. It begins following the therapy session where Nikolas pretended to be Connor. The story then goes slightly AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily Cassadine sat slumped in the hallway outside of Dr. Winters' office, her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. She was distraught over what had happened during her therapy session, but at the same time she felt…cleansed, somehow. But it was wrong of her to feel that way, especially after what she had done. Nikolas had been nothing but supportive of her, and he didn't deserve what she'd just done to him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled their conversation on the docks the other day

_Flashback_

_**Nikolas:**__ Does it help at all, knowing that the basement is gone? _

_**Emily:**__ What helps is having you with me. _

_**Emily:**__ I actually feel peace for the first time in months -- _

_**Nikolas: **__Good. _

_**Emily:**__ Because of you and the way you love me through anything. _

_**Nikolas:**__ Sorry, I can't help it. _

_**Emily:**__ Nikolas, you need to know what's going on in my heart. And I'm not going to throw that love away, especially for human waste like Connor Bishop. I'm going to beat this, Nikolas. It may take time, but I'm not going to let an act of violence define who I'm going to be for the rest of my life. _

_**Nikolas:**__ You know that I'll help you any way that you'll let me, right? _

_**Emily:**__ Yeah. Nikolas, you can accept my apology? I mean, I've been so unfair to you. And you're not Connor. You never hurt me. You don't deserve to have me flinch away every time you try to touch me. _

_**Nikolas:**__ I won't -- I mean, I won't deny that it hurts. But it's not because I feel unfairly accused. It just -- it kills me to see how afraid he made you, you know? And to know what he did still affects you, eats you up inside. I so wish I could just take that away from you, but I can't, you know? I just want you to know that I'll be right there with you always. In the meantime, I really don't want you to worry about me, okay, because the only thing that I can't handle at this point is you pushing me away for my own protection. Okay? _

_**Emily: **__Okay. _

_**Nikolas:**__ And that means, damn it, no asking me for a divorce, no encouraging me to move on without you. You know, distance, physical space, whatever -- I can handle that. All you have to do is ask. _

_**Emily:**__ I just got you back. The last thing I want is more distance. _

_**Nikolas:**__ I know, but you're not ready to be close close yet either, but I'm telling you that's okay. That's okay. We can get through this together by being honest with each other no matter how much it hurts._

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Emily stood and wiped the tears from her eyes just as Elizabeth approached.

"Hey Em are you okay? Nikolas went by a couple of minutes ago and he looked pretty upset. What happened?" Liz asked, very concerned for her two best friends.

"Oh God, Liz. It was awful. Nikolas was helping me with my therapy session by pretending to be Connor, and I went crazy at him. I was screaming, I hit him, I told him I wished he were dead, but all I could see was Connor. It wasn't Nikolas, Liz, I swear. It was Connor I said all those horrible things to, but I don't think Nikolas is going to understand."

"Honey he knows that," Liz soothed, hugging Emily.

"Why? Did he talk to you? What did he say? Was he upset, angry- what?"

"Em, he wasn't angry at you, and he wasn't upset with you either. He just said that he couldn't stand to see how much he had hurt you and that he finally understands why having him around is so painful for you…He just wants to give you time to heal."

Emily closed her eyes. "Oh God," she whispered. "What have I done?" Opening her eyes, she looked firmly at Liz. "I've got to go find him and make him understand that what just happened wasn't about him. It was about Connor. I have to make him understand that I need him." Giving her friend another hug, Emily left to go find her husband.

* * *

Nikolas Cassadine stood on the pier deep in thought, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He'd thought he was doing the right thing for both of them, but now it looked like he had only made things worse. He wanted to understand her pain so he could help her heal, but he now realized that the only way to do that was to give her what she had been asking for all along- space. God knows he didn't want to, but it was the only way. He'd never seen her so angry before. The way she screamed at him, the things she said…. Nikolas ran a hand over his face as he thought back on the therapy session.

_Flashback_

_**Nikolas:**__ I live with you 24/7, Emily. We pretend to everyone that I'm your husband._

_**Emily:**__ You understood the boundaries. It was supposed to be a job, not real life. _

_**Nikolas:**__ I had a scar removed for you. I had tattoos put on my arms for you. You asked me to be Nikolas – _

_**Emily:**__ I didn't ask for this._

_**Nikolas:**__ But you can't have it all your way. You wanted me to be your husband, and that's exactly what – _

_**Emily:**__ To pretend to be my husband. _

_**Nikolas:**__ Is that all I am to you? Is that all I am to you, is your pretend husband? _

_**Emily:**__ Let me go!_

_**Nikolas:**__ Not until I get what I want!_

_**Emily:**__ Shut up! _

_**Nikolas:**__ You know you want it, Emily! _

_**Emily:**__ Just shut up! You pig! You disgust me! I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!_

_**Emily:**__ I hate you for what you did to me. You took my whole life and my feelings, and you turned them into something terrifying. And I almost felt sorry for you, like you were all confused and you had a screwed-up life and like somehow this was all my fault and I brought it on myself. Well, I didn't. I didn't lead you on or ask for it. I didn't do anything wrong except mistake you for a human being. Well, you're not! You're just a filthy animal._

_**Dr. Winters:**__ Good, Emily. Tell him._

_**Emily:**__ I didn't want you. I begged you to stop, but you wouldn't. No, you hurt me! You son of a bitch! You took my body like it belonged to you! Like it didn't matter what I felt or what I wanted! This isn't just a body, Connor, just flesh and blood and muscle that you can abuse and use any way you want! Someone lives in here. I live in here! And I have a heart and a soul, and you had no right -- I did not give you permission to take that away! You raped me, Connor! You raped me, and you deserved to die! Oh, God -- Oh, God._

_End Flashback_

Deep down Nikolas knew she hadn't been yelling at him, but it still killed him to see how much pain she was in. And there was nothing he could really do to take her pain away. He would do anything to help her, to ease her suffering. He loved her too much to make her relive her rape every time she looked at him. He loved her enough to let her go…if that was what she still wanted. He prayed that it wasn't, but if she still wanted a divorce, a separation, for him to leave town – anything, he would give it to her in a heartbeat if it helped her cope. But before he could 

tell her that, he would first need to come to terms with the therapy session. He had to makes sure he could face her without breaking down. Emily needed him to be strong. He couldn't and wouldn't make her worry about him. She was dealing with enough. As he tried to compose himself, Nikolas heard someone coming down the pier. He turned slowly, not sure whether or not he wanted it to be Emily. Instead of his wife, however, he saw Gia Campbell walking towards him.

"Gia, hi. How are you?" Nikolas asked, his good manners apparent even when he wasn't feeling like much of a prince.

"I'm good," Gia replied. "Are you okay? I couldn't help but notice that you looked upset as you left the hospital and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Nikolas immediately became suspicious. Gia had rarely spoken to him since she had come back to town. He knew she was still angry about their aborted engagement. But she had been the one to walk away. Obviously she had thought that he would go after her, and he might have, if Emily hadn't come back to town and changed his life forever. Emily…the love of his life, his soul mate. He loved everything about her- her kindness and passion, her selflessness and compassion. Not to mention that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. God, how was he going to be able to let her go when he still loved her so much? He suddenly realized that he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard anything of what Gia was saying to him.

"I'm sorry Gia, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if there was anything I could do to help you," Gia said, taking a step closer to him. She knew that something was going on between him and Emily, and she fully intended to take advantage of it.

"No, but thank you for offering," Nikolas replied. "Emily and I are just…readjusting, getting to know each other again. A lot has happened to the both of us, and we're just getting comfortable with one another again."

"What is her problem?" Gia exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed on Nikolas' behalf.

"I'm sorry?" Nikolas questioned, not sure if her had heard Gia correctly.

"I've seen the way she acts around you now," Gia responded. "She should be so happy to have you back, but instead she's so distant. Your precious 'Princess' has turned into a real Ice Queen. She can barely stand to be near you, much less touch you. And when you try to touch her, she flinches and pulls away. I don't get it. I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." Gia reached out and put her hand on his arm.

Nikolas pulled his arm away from her. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said, walking away from her.

"Are you saying that you haven't noticed the difference?" Gia countered. "I can show you."

"I'm saying that you have no idea what Emily has been through, what she has dealt with while I was in prison," Nikolas replied angrily, his eyes flashing. "You can't possibly understand all the pain I have caused her, or how incredibly strong and brave she is. You don't understand how much I love her. What you don't seem to get, Gia, is that if you EVER talk about my wife like that again, you won't like what I do in response. And don't even waste your time trying to show me what I've been missing. We were done before Emily even came back into my life. I love Emily more than you could possibly fathom, and nothing is going to make me stop loving her." Nikolas glared at her. "Are we clear?"

Gia returned his glare. "You'll regret this," she snarled. Without another word, she left.

Nikolas sighed, his anger fading as the truth of his words and Gia's weighed heavily on his mind. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to see Emily standing at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "Emily…how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

She slowly descended the steps. "Long enough to hear you defend my honor," she said with a weak smile. "It was very chivalrous of you."

"Em, I couldn't let her talk about you that way." Looking at her face, he frowned. 'What's wrong?"

She looked down. "Nikolas…I really appreciate that you stood up for me like that. But there's just one problem." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "She's right."

* * *

Transcripts from May 16 and 20, 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emily, please don't say that," Nikolas pled. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"That doesn't make what she said any less true," Emily said as she wiped the tears from her face. "You didn't deserve what I just did to you at the hospital. You didn't deserve to have me scream at you and hit you. But Nikolas, please believe me when I say that it was Connor I said all those things to, not you. You have been nothing but supportive of me through all of this, and I had no right to attack you like that. I'm so sorry if I hurt you or scared you."

"Emily," Nikolas whispered, "nothing you do could ever hurt me. You could never hurt me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just made my wife relive the worst experience of her life. What kind of husband does that to the woman he loves? I should have never forced you to do that. When you agreed to do it for me, I should have said no. Your recovery should be about you, not me. I hate seeing you hurting and suffering, and I only make it worse. I'll do whatever you need to feel safe again. And if that means a divorce, even though it's the last thing I want, I'll do it if it helps you. All I want is for you to be healthy again. I will do whatever it takes." He reached out as if to touch her face but stopped himself, not knowing how she would react. "I love you so much."

Emily smiled wearily through her tears. "I do hurt you, Nikolas. Every time you don't touch me because you're afraid of how I'll react, I hurt you, whether you want to admit it or not. And I just want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm trying to get better it's just taking me awhile but I'm trying. I'm trying so hard…" she trailed off, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Emily Cassadine!' Nikolas said forcefully, drawing her eyes up to his. "Don't ever apologize to me for something like that again, do you understand? I don't expect you to just magically get past everything that has happened. You were attacked and taken advantage of in the worst way possible, and I know it's going to take time for you to come to terms with that and be able to move past it. I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes for that to happen."

"Nikolas, you already burnt a house down for me," Emily replied with a smile, reaching out and taking his hand. "Trust me, I believe you. I just don't want you to one day realize that you don't want to do it anymore, that you don't want to put up with me, that…that you don't want to be married to me anymore. I don't want to ruin what we have, and if you think that's what will happen, then it's not worth it. So I'm asking you: do you want out?"

Nikolas looked her square in the eyes, remembering when she had asked him the same thing when he helped her hide the cancer from Zander. All he had wanted to do then was spare her any pain, and that was all he wanted to do now, so he gave her the same answer. "If it's hurting you, yes."

Emily shook her head, also remembering her struggle with cancer. "You aren't. I can't do this without you. And I wish I could."

Nikolas reached out and took both of her hands in his. "For the record, I know you could do it without me." He placed a soft kiss to the palm of her left hand. "But I wouldn't let you."

"You have been so wonderful throughout all of this, Nikolas. You had every right to be angry and upset with me for keeping this from you, but instead you've been loving and supportive. And I was such a fool for having ever suggested a divorce, Nikolas. The therapy session helped so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me. I feel in control again for the first time since the…since the rape. I know I can beat this now, and it's all because of you, and your love for me. I don't want to divorce you. I don't want to ever lose you again. I'm just so afraid of hurting you, but I need you to get through this, and I feel selfish for taking advantage of your love like this. I know how much this is costing you."

"Baby, you've got to stop thinking like that," Nikolas replied, shaking his head. "I promised to stand by you for better or worse. This just happens to be the 'worse' part. But once we get through this, there's going to be so much of the 'better' stuff waiting for us. Besides, do you remember after the PC Hotel Fire when my grandmother told us that we would bring each other nothing but misery just like all the Cassadines before, and I said she was right? Do you remember what you told me?"

Emily nodded. "I told you that it wouldn't do you any good to push me away because I'd only follow you."

"That's right. And the same goes for you. No more trying to push me away to save me or trying to protect me, okay? I wouldn't leave, so don't even waste your time. You've told me that you need me, so I'm not going anywhere. You just focus on your recovery, okay? That's all I want." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily whispered in response. "I'm so grateful that I have you."

"You've had me all along, baby, and you'll have me for the rest of our lives, all right?" He lowered her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your parent's house." Hand in hand, they walked toward the Quartermaine mansion.

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way here," Emily said as she and Nikolas ascended the steps to the Quartermaine's front door.

"Well I couldn't let my wife walk back into Hell in the dark, much less alone," Nikolas replied, holding the door open and then following Emily into the foyer. "It wouldn't have been very princely of me. Besides, I want to spend as much time with you as possible…and of course I wanted to visit all of my in-laws as well," Nikolas continued with a chuckle, hearing commotion and yelling coming from the living room.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that they are all just dying to see you, especially Tracy," Emily replied sarcastically. "I know how you and her get along so well."

"Well, Cassadine Industries did make a very generous gift of 15 million dollars to ELQ, so she should be at least civil to me."

"You're not going to fight to get the money back?"

"No. It's not worth it to me to stir up more trouble with your family. Besides, you are much more valuable to me than the money. I just want us to all get along and be at peace."

"If only my family could follow that philosophy too," Emily said. Just then there was a crescendo in the volume of the noise coming from the other room as the doors burst open and the Quartermaine's poured out into the entry way.

"Tracy, how could you have stolen money from your own niece?" Alan asked incredulously, following his sister. "That's low, even for you."

"Alan, Tracy was just trying to help ELQ, something you know precious little about," Edward scolded, trailing after his two children.

"Oh come on, Alan!" Tracy yelled, exasperated. "Your daughter doesn't have a clue about what's going on in Cassadine Industry finances, and her convict husband can't do anything about it."

"That wouldn't be me and Nikolas that you're talking about, would it Tracy?" Emily asked with feigned innocence.

"Smooth, Mom," Dillon muttered to his mother. "I'd say you really put your foot in your mouth this time."

"I couldn't agree with you more, little brother," chimed in Ned.

"Well, if the orange jumpsuit fits," Tracy said defiantly, smacking her son on the arm. Dillon only shook his head.

"You keep this up Tracy, and this time I will break a vase over your head," Emily replied angrily.

"Mister Nikolas, it's great to se you again," Alice said warmly, hoping to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Thank you, Alice," Nikolas replied. He turned to look at Emily. "I'll call you tomorrow baby," he promised. "Please don't forget what I told you."

"I won't," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand and turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute," Edward protested. "Where are you going? You and my granddaughter made such a big stink about getting married even though you were going off to prison. You were joined at he hip. Now you're free and she's living at home. What's going on?"

"Grandfather," Skye warned. "Don't go there."

"What's the matter?" Tracy goaded. "Trouble in paradise already?"

"Tracy, shut up!" Skye yelled.

Nikolas turned and looked back at Emily. She was biting her lower lip and tears were forming in her eyes. She stared back at him and gave her head a slight shake. Nikolas knew immediately that she hadn't told her entire family about the rape.

"Emily and I are just as in love as we used to be," Nikolas said, walking back to Emily and taking her hand again. "Maybe even more so. We've just been through a lot these past few months and are taking some time to adjust and become comfortable with each other again."

"Yes, well, I would imagine that you being an ex-con would make things a little strained," Tracy commented acidly. "I wouldn't blame Emily for being nervous and scared around you."

Nikolas felt Emily tense beside him as Tracy's words struck a nerve. Skye stared daggers at Tracy's back. Nikolas started to respond, but stopped when Emily placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I'm going to have to tell them at some point, so it might as well be now." She exhaled, turning to look at her family. "Um…this wasn't how I planned to tell you, and there's really no easy way to say it, so I'm not going to try." She took a breath, composing herself. "I was raped."

The reaction was immediate. Edward gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Alan and Monica both put hands to their hearts. Dillon's mouth dropped open and Ned looked stunned. Even Tracy looked saddened and remorseful.

"Emily…" Alan began, at a loss for words. "How? How did this happen? And why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't exactly want to make an announcement," Emily said. "After Nikolas was sent to prison, I went and found Connor Bishop in Canada. Luke had come up with a plan to draw Helena out of hiding and prove Nikolas's innocence. Connor would pretend to be Nikolas, and Helena would think Nikolas was out of prison and she'd come to see him, and then we could prove she was alive and Nikolas would be freed. But one night, Connor got drunk, and he-" Emily took a breath "-he raped me. When he tried to attack me again, we struggled and he ended up dead. It took me awhile before I could actually admit what happened to me. The only other people who knew were Jason, Liz, Lucky, Skye, and Nikolas."

Alan turned to his other adopted daughter. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" he asked furiously.

"It wasn't up to me to tell you," Skye responded evenly.

Monica stepped forward and embraced Emily. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry," she murmured in her ear.

"Emily, I'm really sorry honey," Ned said quietly. Dillon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Ned" Emily said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was so insensitive, Emily" Tracy managed to choke out.

"I'd think there was something wrong with you if you weren't, Tracy," Emily replied. "No harm done."

Suddenly Edward, who up to this point had been silent, exploded in anger. "You!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Nikolas. "This is all your fault! The Cassadines are nothing but trouble and a bunch of lunatics! If you hadn't thrown your psychotic grandmother off a cliff, this would never have happened to Emily. All you've brought my granddaughter since you married her is grief and misery and heartache. You should have divorced her like I told you too!"

"Grandfather!" Emily intervened forcefully. "Enough! None of this is Nikolas's fault, okay? It was my decision to go to the safe house with Connor Bishop. It was my decision to stay even when I started to get uncomfortable. Even if Nikolas had tried to divorce me right when we got married, I still would have done whatever I could to get him released. Nikolas has been wonderful throughout all of this. He shouldn't be blamed for what happened."

Edward didn't say anything. He simply threw his hands in the air and left the room, the rest of the Quartermaine's following suit. Finally Nikolas and Emily were left alone again.

"I'm sorry my grandfather went off on you like that," Emily said softly, wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"Don't be," Nikolas replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Are you staying at the Metro Court again?" Emily asked, not sure why he was avoiding looking at her.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow, Emily." Nikolas turned to walk out the door when Emily took his hand.

"I love you, Nikolas."

"I love you too, baby," Nikolas answered, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. Edward's attack had hit home. This was his fault. If he had been there, none of this would have happened. Giving Emily's hand a final squeeze, he left the house and headed to the Metro Court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Emily had an early shift at the hospital. It was very hectic and it wasn't until around noon that Emily had even a spare moment to think. As she stood at the nurses' station reviewing a patient's chart, her thoughts turned to Nikolas. She still couldn't get over how wonderful he had been yesterday. He had helped her so much when it came to dealing with the rape, and then he'd stood by her and supported her when she told her family. She was so foolish for ever thinking of ending their marriage, for ever thinking that it was for the best. She loved him too much for that to ever happen. Emily smiled as she remembered when she had first admitted that she would always love Nikolas.

_Flashback_

_**Emily:**__ I tried not to be in love with you. Isn't that ridiculous? Loving you isn't a choice. It's a fact. Like rain or the wind or the lake, it just is. I can't change it. _

_**Nikolas:**__ Well, I don't know, but maybe that's how love works. It just slips up behind you, you know? _

_**Emily:**__ And ruins everything. _

_**Nikolas:**__ I don't care. _

_End Flashback_

The ringing of her cell phone jarred Emily from her memories. Reaching into the pocket of her scrubs, she fished out her phone and raised it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Nikolas said, bringing a smile to her face.

"Nikolas, hey. I was just thinking about you."

"Only good things, I hope."

"The best," Emily replied with a laugh. "Mainly how much I love you."

"Well that's good, because I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight.'

"I'd love to, but I'm working until seven. Is that going to be too late?"

"Nope. Seven is perfect. I'll meet you in the park a little after seven, okay?"

"The park?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd have a picnic in the park, unless you would rather do something else."

"No, a picnic sounds wonderful. I'll see you there."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Emily hung up her phone with a smile. Maybe dating her husband wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Nikolas?" Emily called out as she walked along the path through the park. A light breeze chilled the already unseasonably cool spring day, and she wished she'd brought a jacket. She probably should have asked him to be more specific about exactly where in the park she was meeting him, but it was too late now. She was about to call him when she rounded a corner and saw him waiting for her, wearing jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Hi," Nikolas said, standing as she approached. "How was work?"

"Um…the usual. Nobody was really sick, which I guess is a good thing, even if it does make it a little boring. How was your day?"

"Boring," Nikolas replied with a smile as both he and Emily sat on the blue and whit checked blanket. "Tedious. International finance isn't exactly the most exciting business."

Emily looked around at the picnic. A wicker basket sat on one corner of the blanket while a portable radio was playing softly on another. It was beautiful. "Nikolas, this is wonderful. Thank you for doing this."

"I'd do anything for you, Emily," Nikolas said sincerely. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Emily looked down at her own jeans and long-sleeved gray shirt, then thought of her hair in its messy ponytail. "Nikolas, I'm hardly looking my best at the moment."

"It doesn't matter, Em. You always look beautiful to me, no matter what you're wearing. You know that."

Emily smiled self-consciously, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "What are we having for dinner?" she asked. "I'm starving."

Nikolas smiled slightly, allowing her to change the subject. "I stopped at Kelly's on my way here," he explained, removing the lid from the picnic basket. "We've got grilled chicken sandwiches, fruit salad, and potato chips. And to drink you can select from either water or lemonade."

"Yum, that sounds delicious. I didn't have time for lunch today because of my classes, so anything would sound good right now, but grilled chicken is one of my favorites."

"I know," Nikolas responded with a smile. "How are all of your classes going?"

"Oh, you know, they're a lot of work, but they're also really interesting. Whenever I start to think that I might not be able to do it, I just remind myself of how much good I can do if I follow through, and then it seems much more manageable."

"You can do anything you want, Emily," Nikolas said. "I know you can. You know it too, right?"

"Yeah," Emily replied with a smile. "But it's much easier with you here."

Nikolas gave her a small smile and continued eating. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. When they were done, Nikolas put the empty containers back in the picnic basket. "Okay, now it's time for dessert," he announced, removing two bags from the basket.

"Dessert too? Nikolas, I don't know if I can eat another bite," Emily protested.

"I think you'll make room once I tell you what I got," Nikolas responded knowingly.

"Why? What's in there?" Emily asked, trying to peek into the bags.

"Well," Nikolas began, moving the bags away from her, "it just so happened that when I was at Kelly's waiting for our food to be ready, Georgie walked out of the kitchen carrying a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Naturally, I had to get some for you, and I also got some hot chocolate as well." He pulled a thermos and two mugs out of the basket as well.

"Mmmm...my favorite," Emily responded with a laugh. "You know me so well."

Emily took a bite of the cookie Nikolas offered her and a sip of her drink. They sat in silence for a few moments until Emily spoke. "This makes me so happy," she said with a sigh of contentment. "I love just being able to sit her with you on a blanket and have a picnic and not have to worry about anything. I can just relax and not feel pressured about school, or my family, or even the…the rape. You've given me that, Nikolas, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

When Nikolas didn't say anything, Emily looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Nikolas, what's wrong?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Nikolas finally looked her in the eyes. "Why aren't you mad at me, Emily?" he asked with a pained expression. "Why don't you blame me for all of this?"

Emily simply stared at her husband in shock. "Nikolas, how could you ever think this is your fault? Is it because of what my grandfather said to you yesterday? Don't pay any attention to him, Nikolas, please."

"But he has a point, Emily! Ever since we got married, you have worried about me and suffered because of me. If I hadn't thrown my grandmother off a cliff, none of this would have happened. I would have been there to save you from Connor! Connor wouldn't have even been in our lives if it hadn't been for me. How is this not my fault?" Nikolas asked, pained.

"Nikolas, I neither blame nor resent you for what Connor did to me!" Emily exclaimed passionately. "If I don't blame you, you can't blame yourself. The only reason you weren't there to protect me from Connor was because you were in prison for protecting me from Helena. Besides, you have saved me so many times I've lost count. You gave me the will to fight my cancer, and when my will wasn't enough, you gave me yours and pulled me back from the brink of death. And then you saved me from the fire by putting me on that helicopter, and saved me again by coming back to me afterwards when everyone thought you were dead. You rescued me from Shadybrook and gave me your strength to beat Helena's curse. Most importantly, though, is how you keep on saving me even now. I was so afraid that I would never be able to get past my anger and fear after what Connor did to me. But you…you showed me that I could with your love and support. Everyday that you're here, everyday that you continue to love me and support me and give me the strength to beat this – you save me everyday, Nikolas, and you always will."

"But the one time when you really needed me, when you needed me the most, I wasn't there for you. I failed you, Emily! I promised to always be there for you, and I wasn't! I'm having a hard time forgiving myself for that." Nikolas said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Nikolas," Emily told him as matching tears pooled in her own eyes. "You've got to forgive yourself. It won't do you any good to keep beating yourself up over something you had no control over and can't change. We can't control what's happened in the past, but we can control what we do in the future. Together. Okay?"

Nikolas looked in her eyes as he shook his head in wonder. "I don't understand how you can be so forgiving, how you can still trust me so completely. I don't deserve your faith in me."

Emily shook her head. "It's really not that difficult. Don't you remember what I said to you a couple of years ago when you were on the hospital after saving that woman and her child from their car? During that big storm we had right before Halloween?"

"You told me you knew a hero when you saw one," Nikolas replied softly.

"Uh-huh," Emily said. She looked right at him. "I still see one."

Nikolas smiled at her. "God, I love you," he whispered almost reverently.

"I love you too," Emily replied softly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Do we have an agreement, then? No more regretting what we can't change?"

He reached out and took her hand. "Agreed," he said, placing a kiss to her wedding and engagement rings.

Emily looked down at her rings and then placed a hand to her throat. "Oh, Nikolas. I have something that I've been waiting to give back to you."

"What is it?"

Emily pulled a long chain over her head. "Your wedding ring," she said, removing it from the chain. "I've kept it on this chain since you went to prison. It was right next to my heart. That way, I always had a piece of you with me. But now that you're back, and I really have you with me, I can put your ring back where it should be." She reached over and gently took his hand. "I could feel your love with this ring, and I thank you for loving me that much. It's made it easier to deal with all of this." She slid the ring back onto his finger. "I will love you forever, Nikolas."

Nikolas smiled at Emily. "You know I feel the same way, baby." He then turned and took a small box out of the picnic basket. "I have something for you too. I've been meaning to give this back to you for the longest time."

Emily eyed the box. "What is it?" she inquired, intrigued.

"I guess you'll just have to open it then," Nikolas replied, handing her the box

Emily carefully opened the box and peered inside. She gasped. "Oh Nikolas," she whispered, removing the object inside. She gently held the bracelet in her hands, remembering the last time she had seen it.

"I would have given this back to you ages ago," Nikolas said as he took the bracelet from Emily. "But ever since we got together, something has stood in the way: the fire, being falsely accused of murder, amnesia, the curse, prison…" he trailed off with a chuckle, which Emily returned.

"When you list all of our crises and catastrophes like that, it does seem a little outrageous," Emily admitted with a smile.

Nikolas smiled in response. "It does seem that we're a perpetual crisis. Anyway, I finally have the chance to give this to you, and in a way, it is appropriate that I give it to you now. I want you to take this and wear it so that whenever you start to feel unsure or scared or think that I won't love you anymore, you can have my heart and that I'll love you forever. Nothing will ever change that."

Emily nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I can feel your love no matter what, Nikolas. But I'd be honored to wear the bracelet."

"For the next sixty years?" Nikolas asked as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

Emily laughed and looked into his eyes. "Maybe even longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Liz," Emily said tiredly as she stood at the Nurses' Station the next day.

"Em, hi. " Liz looked up from her chart and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Long day of classes?"

"Not too bad," Emily replied. "I just got finished with a lecture given by a guy more interested in describing in great detail all of his accomplishments and qualifications than discussing the pathology of the human body. Needless to say, it was a little boring and more than a little aggravating."

"Ouch. Well, let's talk about something not boring. Like…how did your 'date' with Nikolas go last night?"

"Really well," answered Emily, a big smile lighting her face. "We had a picnic in the park and we talked and just really worked through some of the issues we've been facing with all of this. Nikolas had been feeling guilty for not being there to protect me from what happened, but I convinced him that it wasn't at all his fault. And I gave him his wedding ring back and he gave me this." Emily showed Liz the bracelet.

Liz's eyes widened. "Oh Em…it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah. It's been in the Cassadine family for generations," Emily said, looking at it with admiration. "Nikolas first gave it to me as a wedding present when I married Zander, but I made him take it back because of the legend."

"What legend?" Liz asked, bringing Emily back to the present.

"Years ago, another Nikolas Cassadine had this bracelet made for his wife before he went off to battle," Emily began, unaware that Gia was lurking around the corner, listening to every word. "He died, but his wife wore the bracelet until she died. Eventually, one of Nikolas's ancestors smuggled it out of St. Petersburg in the bodice of her dress, right above her heart. According to tradition, when a man gives this bracelet to a woman, he pledges his heart to her forever. Nikolas gave it to me so that no matter where I am, I'll have a constant reminder of his love and that I have his heart. As long as I know that, I'll be fine. As long as I have Nikolas, I can get through anything."

"You two are the sappiest, most romantic and in-love couple that I've ever met," Liz said with a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm so glad you're going to work things out, Em. It would have been a mistake to file for divorce."

"I know that now. I hope you realize how grateful I am that you made me tell Nikolas the truth, Liz. As hard as it was telling him about the rape, it would have been even worse to get through this without him."

"Anytime you need me to step in and save your love life, I'm there," Liz chuckled. "You know I've always thought you and Nikolas were destined to be together."

Emily nodded. "I know." Looking at Liz slyly, she asked, "Speaking of destined to be together, how are things going with you and Lucky?"

'We're great. I never thought I could be this happy, but I am. Lucky understands me so well, and he treats me wonderfully. We've been through so much, and he's been there for me through all of it."

Emily was overjoyed for her two best friends, but her smile soon fell from her face. "Liz…can I ask you a terribly personal question?"

"Of course, Em. You can talk to me about everything."

"Ok. Um…after the rape, how did you know when you were ready to be 'close' to someone again? How did you get to a place where you felt safe and comfortable being with someone?"

"Well, it did take time. And it has to be right- you can't rush into anything, Emily. It has to feel right for you. It has to be your decision. And it's probably going to take a while because Connor looked so much like Nikolas. But for me, the therapy and having Lucky's support made all the difference in the world. I assume Nikolas is giving you all the time and space that you need?"

"Yes, he's been wonderful, completely understanding. He's made it clear that he only want what's best for me, for me to heal. He's doing all he can to make me feel safe again."

"That's great, Em," Liz said sincerely. "Has the therapy helped at all?'

"Yeah, I mean, it's helped me come to terms with what happened, to accept it. And Nikolas helped me so much by standing in for Connor, by letting me get rid of a lot of hurt and anger I had against Connor. I feel that we're at a good place emotionally, but physically I'm just not there yet. No matter how much Nikolas says he's okay with that, I know it's killing him that he can't even hold me when I'm scared. I'm terrified of losing him, of alienating him."

"Emily, Nikolas loves you more than life itself, the same way you love him. You two are not going to lose each other, okay? You'll get through this and be stronger than ever and be an example to the rest of us what true love really is."

Emily smiled. "I certainly hope so." She glanced at her watch. "I've gotta run, Liz. I'm observing in the OR in ten minutes. Thank you so much for listening to me and hearing me out. It really helped.

"I'm here any time you need me, Em. Just don't rush things and everything will work out fine."

The two friends hugged and then went their separate ways. Around the corner, Gia was mulling over what she had just heard. It certainly did explain some things, and opened up a whole lot of opportunities. Gia had no scruples about what she was planning to do. "Saint Emily" had never deserved Nikolas, just as she had never deserved Zander. She was going to do what ever it took to break up Nikolas and Emily and ruin their happiness. It was everything Emily deserved, and more. Walking towards the elevator, Gia began plotting how to best put her plan in motion.

* * *

Nikolas stood up from his seat to greet his brother as Lucky entered Kelly's. "Thanks for meeting me," he said as the brothers shared a hug.

"No problem," Lucky said as they sat back down. After ordering a coffee, Lucky looked at his brother. "So what's up? How are things with you and Emily?"

"Emily and I are doing well. You know, the therapy is really helping her, and she's making a lot of progress."

"That's great. I know that Liz has been telling her how much therapy helped Liz when she was dealing with her rape. And I'm sure having you back with her has been a huge source of support for her."

"Well, you know Emily. Just like with the cancer- once she makes a decision to start fighting, she doesn't stop until she's won. She's made the choice to beat Connor and what he did to her."

"Then she will. If there's one thing I've learned about Emily, it's that if she sets her mind on something, she does it. She proved that last year when she was determined not to give up on you. This won't be any different."

"You've been a great friend to her, Lucky," Nikolas said sincerely. "I want to thank you for taking care of her, especially when I couldn't. I really appreciate it."

Lucky shook his head. "Nikolas, I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for Elizabeth. Besides, if your witch of a grandmother hadn't put you in prison, you would have been there for Emily instead of me."

"But you nearly died because of it, and I just want you to know how much it means to me. To both of us."

"Honestly, it's nothing. And you might have done me a favor. If it hadn't been for my near death experience, Elizabeth and I might not have been honest with each other about our feelings."

"I take it things are going well between you two?"

"Things are going very well," Lucky affirmed with a smile. "I think the timing is finally right for us to be together."

"That's great, Lucky. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, big brother." I really hope that everything works out for you and Emily as well. Are the two of you becoming more comfortable with each other?"

"We're getting there. I've made it clear that I'm going to wait for her for as long as it takes. I'm not going to abandon her or pressure her. I'm just going to be there for her and support and help her through this."

Lucky nodded in approval. "Sounds like a plan."

Nikolas sighed. "Yeah, well… I just hope Emily doesn't feel like she has expectations to meet. I don't want her to feel like she has to be with me or she's going to lose me. I've told her I'm going to wait." He stared out the window of Kelly's, thinking. "She better not let anything or anyone tell her different."

* * *

Emily was on the pier, heading back towards the Quartermaine mansion, when a figure approached her. It was dark, and Emily was so exhausted that all she could think about was getting into bed and sleeping. When she heard a voice behind her calling her name, she was startled.

"Emily!"

She spun around, trying to make the person out in the darkness. "Gia? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Gia replied.

"Ok," Emily replied warily. She hadn't forgotten that Gia had been talking to Nikolas on the docks the other day, and she knew that she wasn't one of Gia's favorite people. Gia blamed Emily for everything that had happened with Zander, and Emily felt she had good reason. Gia's feeling had been stepped on during it all, and with the way things turned out, Emily figured "despised" would probably sum up how Gia felt about her. Whatever Gia had to say probably wasn't good.

"It's about Nikolas."

"What about him?"

"He didn't seem to be himself yesterday. Is everything okay with him?"

"Yeah. Nikolas is fine. He's just been released from prison, and I've been through a lot while he was gone, and we're just getting used to each other again."

"Listen, Emily," Gia said, dropping all pretense of friendly concern. "I know what happened to you, and I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't believe you're being so selfish. You're not the only one who's gone through a horrible experience. Nikolas has been in prison for months- alone, without anyone he loves there with him. Now he's home, and there's more distance between you than there was between here and Pentonville. I can't believe you're taking advantage of Nikolas's love for you and his generosity like this. He's suffering too."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Gia," snapped Emily angrily.

"Deny it all you want Emily, but let me tell you this: either you start treating Nikolas the way he deserves to be treated, or I'll be more than happy to do it for you." Turning on her heel, Gia stalked off into the darkness.

Emily stood on the pier in shock. She certainly hadn't expected Gia to attack her like that. How did she know that Emily had been raped? And had she really threatened to try and take Nikolas back? Like that would ever happen. Nikolas loved her more than anything. He had said that he would wait for Emily no matter how long it took. But could she really expect him to do that, much less ask it from him? It had been months since they had been together. Maybe Gia was right- maybe she was being unfair to Nikolas. He had needs too. She fidgeted, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. There was only one thing to do- go and see Nikolas.

* * *

Nikolas was in his hotel room at the Metro Court reading over some documents concerning Cassadine Industries when there was an urgent knock at the door. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. Who would be here so late? He opened the door to find his wife standing anxiously on the other side.

"Emily?" he asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him quickly and then her gaze returned to the ground. "Can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can we talk?" Emily asked quietly, not looking at Nikolas.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." Nikolas ushered her inside and shut the door. "What's going on? What's bothering you?"

Emily shook her head. "It's not about what's bothering me…it's about what's bothering you."

Nikolas's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't follow."

"I want to know how you really feel about all of this, Nikolas. I know you've said you'll wait for me, but are you really okay with this? I just-" Emily sighed "-I just want to know how you're dealing with this. With me."

Nikolas shook his head. "Em-Emily…I'm not- I don't know what to say to that. I'm perfectly fine with whatever it takes to get you through this. Anything you need, I'll do it."

"But what about you're needs, Nikolas?"

"They're irrelevant," Nikolas said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No they're not!" Emily countered, standing in front of him "They're important. Don't you miss holding me? Kissing me? Being with me?"

"Of course I do, Em!" Nikolas responded passionately. "But I'm not selfish enough to ask you to do something you're not ready for."

"Nikolas, I want our marriage back. I want us back. I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." She stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Emily, I wan the same things. But you're not ready for this." He took her hand in hid. "You're hands are shaking. You're trembling. No matter how much I want you- and believe me, I do- I'm not going to let you get hurt by making love before you're ready. I'm not that selfish to take advantage of your love like that."

"But I'm selfish enough to take advantage of yours," Emily said softly, almost to herself.

"What? How could you think something like that, Em?"

"Gia."

"Gia?"

"She came up to me on the docks tonight and talked to me about you, and me, and the…distance between us."

"Is that where all of this is coming from?" Nikolas asked, finally beginning to understand.

"She said I was being unfair by expecting you to just put all of your desires aside and do whatever I wanted, that you had been suffering too, and I had no right to punish you for what happened to me. She said if I didn't treat you the way you deserved, then she'd do it herself," Emily finished, not looking at Nikolas.

"You shouldn't have let her get to you like that, Emily," said Nikolas softly. "You are not taking advantage of me in any way, do you understand me? You are not punishing me. I do not feel angry or frustrated with you. I love you, whether we're sleeping together or not. I do not love you because you're gorgeous, although that is a plus," he added, eliciting a smile from Emily. "I love you for the person I see every time I look into your eyes, and that will never change, ok? So don't let Gia get to you, please, Emily." He squeezed her hand. "Okay?"

Emily nodded and smiled at him. "Okay. I love you so much, Nikolas."

"I love you too, Em." He stood, "So do we understand each other?"

"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's almost midnight."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your parents' house?" asked Nikolas.

"Could- could I stay here?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Nikolas responded without hesitation. "You take the bed and I'll take the couch." He began moving towards the closet to get an extra pillow when she stopped him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd stay with me."

Nikolas turned and slowly walked back to her. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I don't want to be afraid of you being near me anymore, Nikolas. I want to be comfortable with you again, and the best way to do that is to be with you. I just want to lay with you, like I did that night I stayed at Wyndemere when I had cancer."

"When you trapped me there all night," Nikolas said with a grin, remembering. That was when he'd realized he was in love with Emily.

"Yes," Emily said with a laugh. "Do you think we could do that?"

In response, Nikolas slipped off his shoes and stretched out on the bed, still wearing his jeans and t-shirt. He stretched out his right arm, an invitation.

Ever so slowly, Emily lowered herself onto the bed. She sat on the edge and glanced at Nikolas over her shoulder. He calmly returned her gaze, and the love and tenderness she saw in his eyes reassured her. Taking a breath, she eased back until she was lying in his embrace. As she placed her left hand on his chest and draped her right arm over his waist, Emily felt all the tension leave her body, and as she relaxed, the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding shuddered out.

_**You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here  
You got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself**_

Nikolas placed a hand to her hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Emily nodded against his chest. "This feels right."

_**When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**_

They lay in silence for a few moments until Emily lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Nikolas?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Stay with me. Please don't leave me."

"I'll never let you go, baby."

_**You know I know you like the back of my hand  
But did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here  
I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here (yes I am)  
So take your worries and just drop them at the door  
Baby leave it all behind**_

Nikolas continued to stroke her hair, intermittently pressing kisses to her temple. The room was quiet, the silence loud yet comfortable. When Emily spoke, it was so soft Nikolas almost didn't hear her.

"I'm scared, Nikolas," she confessed in a whisper.

"Of me?" he questioned, immediately letting her go.

**  
_When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_**

"No," Emily responded quickly. "I'm not scared of you, Nikolas. I know you love me."

"Then what are you scared of?" Nikolas asked, trying to understand her fears and find a way to get past them.

"The same thing I was afraid of when I first told you," she softly replied. "I'm scared of things changing between us, of not getting back to where we used to be, and of there being nothing that either or us can do about it."

"Em, honey, please don't worry about that. Nothing will ever make me love you less than I already do. You're the only woman I'm ever going to love, and we're safe, together in this moment. Just focus on that, all right?" He put his hand to her hair again.

_**Baby let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come and carry you away**_

"Okay," Emily whispered, closing her eyes and moving closer into his embrace. She allowed the rhythmic movement of his hand against her head to soothe her. Everything would be fine.

_**When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**_

Nikolas listened as her breathing evened out and slowed. He watched her sleep, thinking of how much he loved her. They would make it through this, just like they had made it through everything else. Their love was too strong not to. He let that thought linger in his mind until he too found sleep.

_**You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here**_

Song: "Bring it on Home" - Little Big Town


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Early Morning

_She lay next to him, feeling the cool silk of her cream colored nightgown on her skin and the tears flowing down her cheeks. This was supposed to be the happiest night of her life, and instead she was terrified of what tomorrow would bring. He reached up and brushed the tears from her face, whispering words of comfort._

"_I want to memorize every line on your face," she whispered through her tears. "The way you smile. The way your eyes shine when you look at me." She broke down, the tears coming harder and faster than before. "I'll remember everything when you're gone."_

"_Don't say 'when,' okay? Don't say 'when'" he begged. 'Anything could happen. Okay? Anything could happen."_

"_But tomorrow you have to go," she said in despair._

"_Tomorrow? Tomorrow doesn't exist, baby. It doesn't exist. Hey, the world could end in five minutes or five days or five decades from now. There's no point in thinking about it. Okay? All we have is- all we have is right now, this moment, right here. That's all that matters."_

_She leaned down and kissed her husband, loving him so much it was almost painful._

Nikolas frowned as Emily moaned in her sleep and moved restlessly.

_Suddenly, the lips pressed against hers changed. They were no longer the loving ones of her husband. They were hard, relentless, forced upon her against her will. They were Connor's. She was back in the basement, trapped, helpless. Her heart was pounding as she struggled to break free, to escape, but it was no use. She could feel his breath, his hands on her as he tore at her clothes. She could hear her screams pounding in her own ears as she fought desperately. No, no, no, no…_

"No, no, NO!" Emily cried, thrashing on the bed, trapped between sleep and consciousness.

"Em-Emily, baby, wake up. It's just a dream, honey. It's just a dream," Nikolas said soothingly, wanting to comfort her but not sure how. Before he would have simply wrapped his arms around her and held her, but he couldn't do that now. He hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Get off me! Don't touch me, Connor! Don't touch me!" Emily screamed, slapping his hand away. She looked at him with wide, unseeing eyes, still locked in the nightmare of her mind.

"Sweetheart, it's me, Nikolas. It's just a nightmare. You're safe."

"Nikolas." Emily blinked and looked around, taking in her surroundings and freeing herself from her nightmare. As she remembered, her gaze flew back to Nikolas. Nikolas. Her husband. She had just attacked him, done the one thing she had never wanted to do again. She hadn't been able to separate them in her mind. "Oh God…" she whispered. "Oh God." Needing to escape, to get away, to be anywhere where she wouldn't have to think of the pain she had just caused Nikolas, Emily leapt off the bed and practically ran for the door, completely forgetting her shoes and coat.

Nikolas was faster. He beat her to the door and stood in front of it, effectively blocking her exit. "Emily…" he began, but Emily cut him off.

"Nikolas, please move. I can't- I need to get out of here."

"Emily please. Please don't run away. Please don't shut me out," Nikolas begged. "Baby, please let me help you. We can get through this if you just let me in. Talk to me, yell at me, do whatever you want. But allow me to support you. I'm here for you no matter what."

With a sob, Emily collapsed into his arms. She clung to him as her cries wracked her body, her tears soaking through the cotton of his shirt. Nikolas slowly wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back while attempting to clam her down. "Shh, it's okay. It's all right. I've got you, baby. I'm here."

"I'm so-sorry," Emily managed to say through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Em. There's nothing to be sorry for." Nikolas continued to hold her; thankful she was at least allowing him that.

Emily pulled back to look him in the eye. "How can you say that?" she asked in disbelief, her cheeks wet with tears. "That's the second time I've attacked you because I thought you were Connor."

"Baby, you were still trapped in your nightmare. You didn't know what you were doing. You were still half-asleep."

"But I couldn't separate you in my mind." She wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Nikolas."

"It's okay, Em." His hands covered hers on his shoulders. "Do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

Emily managed to nod. Nikolas took her gently by the hand and led her back to the bed. They both sat. Nikolas continued to hold her hand lightly in his.

"At first, I was dreaming of our wedding night," she began in a soft voice. "I was…I was so happy to be your wife, regardless of everything else. But at the same time, I was terrified of what the future would hold for the both of us. You told me to just focus on the moment, that anything could happen. Remember?"

Nikolas nodded silently, not wanting to interrupt her.

"And then we kissed," Emily continued, her voice becoming more agitated. "But then my dream changed, and all of the sudden it wasn't you. I was back in the basement, and Connor was forcing himself on me. I was trying to fight him off, and that's when I woke up, and well, you know the rest." She looked into his eyes, seeing that they were glazed with unshed tears.

Nikolas couldn't speak, couldn't force any sound past the lump that had formed in his throat. "Em-" his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Emily, I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why on earth are you apologizing, Nikolas?" She hated seeing that pain in his eyes, hated knowing that she had put it there. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for hurting you like this."

"The only thing that hurts me is seeing how much pain all this has caused you, and knowing that I'm partly to blame."

"Nikolas, we've been over this. What Connor did was not your fault." She squeezed his hand. "There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"But there's nothing I can do to stop it from hurting you, and that is my fault. I should be able to find some way to help you heal."

"You are, Nikolas. Until my nightmare woke me up, I was sleeping more soundly than I had since…well, since the night we got married. Something about lying in your arms makes me feel safe," Emily said with a smile. "I've missed them. I've missed falling asleep in them. So please don't think you're not helping, because that's just not true."

Nikolas smiled. "Okay." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm glad you still feel safe with me. I'll do anything to protect you, Emily. Please believe that."

"I do, Nikolas. I've always felt safe with you, and I always will." She glanced at her watch and groaned. "I have to be at the hospital in four hours."

Nikolas gave her a cautious smile. "That's at least three more hours of sleeping." He lay back on the bed.

Emily returned the smile and stretched out next to him. "I love you so much," she whispered, laying her head next to his on the pillow and gazing into his eyes.

"Love you too," he murmured, encircling her in his arms.

Emily felt her eyes quickly drooping shut. She was half-asleep when Nikolas gently squeezed her frame.

"Em?" he asked softly.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled sleepily.

"I've missed having you here," Nikolas said simply.

Emily grinned, understanding him as always. She soon dozed off into a peaceful slumber, and nothing haunted her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Part I

Nikolas plopped into an armchair in the waiting room on the psychiatric floor of General Hospital. He knew Emily had another therapy session with Lainey, and he wanted to be there when Emily was finished. He didn't want to crowd her or make her feel smothered, but he did want her to know that he was there to support her. They had been fine this morning. He had taken her to breakfast at Kelly's and then walked her to the hospital. She had thanked him for being so understanding, but he just squeezed her hand and told her that it had never been that hard for him to understand her. She had walked away with a smile on her face. Nikolas had spent the remainder of the day attending to the Cassadine Empire, which had been both frustrating and draining. He had to admit, though, that it was better than being stuck in a prison cell. Besides, the process of seeing Emily was enough to get him through even the worst of days.

As he glanced towards the nurse's station, Nikolas saw Emily walking towards the elevator, her cell phone in hand. Rising from his seat, he began to move towards her. "Emily!" he called.

Emily glanced up from her cell phone, meeting his gaze. "Nikolas, hey," she said. "I was just on my way to talk to you," she continued, coming to a stop in front of him.

"About what?" Nikolas asked. "I thought you had another therapy session and I wanted to be here when you were done."

"Yeah, I was talking to Lainey and I told her how I was making progress getting past the actual rape but was still having trouble separating you from Connor and connecting with you, She suggested having both of us come in together and just sit down and talk in a stable environment. You know, to try and connect and be comfortable with one another again."

Nikolas looked at her steadily. "Is it what you want?"

"Yes," Emily replied with conviction.

"Then let's do it," Nikolas responded.

"Thank you, Nikolas," Emily said with a smile. Grabbing his hand, she began pulling him towards Lainey's office. Although Nikolas was a little hesitant after what had happened during the last therapy session, he could see that Emily was really excited about it, and that alone was enough to convince him that this was going to work out.

Dr. Winters looked up at Nikolas and Emily as they entered her office. "You found him already?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was waiting for me in the lobby," Emily responded with a laugh. She looked over at Nikolas. "I should have known that he would be there. He's always there when I need him."

Smiling slightly, Nikolas squeezed her hand and returned her gaze.

"Did Emily explain to you what we're going to do?" Lainey queried, addressing Nikolas.

"Yes, she did, and I am behind it one hundred percent."

"Ok," Lainey replied with a nod. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"What can I do to make this as effective as possible?" Nikolas inquired. "How can I make this work?"

"Well, the most important thing is that you and Emily both feel comfortable," Lainey explained. "You should talk about whatever would make you both feel relaxed and happy. Then from there we can start working on moving past the rape. I'll be there to guide both of you through it if you have any problems. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Nikolas and Emily replied simultaneously. They sat in chairs facing each other. Emily glanced at Nikolas, slightly nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile and a small wink. She tried to relax, but found it to be difficult. She fidgeted in her seat and played with the bracelet around her wrist, trying to reassure herself.

"All right," Lainey intoned calmly. "You both know what we're hoping to accomplish with this session. The goal is to feel comfortable enough with one another that you can begin trying to reconnect with one another, without the rape being an impediment." She looked at Emily. "Emily, you can start whenever you're ready."

Emily nodded, but continued to sit in silence. After a few moments she confessed, "I'm not real sure where to begin." She looked blankly at the wall.

"Do whatever you need to feel comfortable," Lainey responded, which Emily thought was wholly unhelpful. How was she supposed to feel comfortable when, the last time she had been in this room with Nikolas, she had attacked him both physically and mentally? Was he remembering too, and wishing he hadn't agreed to do this? To try and calm her racing mind, Emily reached out and grabbed Nikolas's hand, absently tracing the lines of his palm and playing with his fingers as she thought of what to say, what to do.

Nikolas could see that Emily was struggling to become comfortable, to figure out what she wanted to say. This time, however, he knew exactly what to do to calm her down. He softly began speaking in a soothing voice. "I close my eyes before battle to see the green hills of peace. For these hills show me light, not the grim fields of war. In my mind, I can live there forever. In my place of peace, I am renewed with courage."

Emily closed her eyes as a slight smile spread across her face, the tension leaving her body. "_The Captain of My Dreams_," she whispered, opening her eyes and gazing into Nikolas's. "How do you always know exactly what to say to put me completely at ease?"

Nikolas shrugged. "I know you," he responded quietly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, you do," Emily replied softly. "You always have. You've always been able to see right through me, to get through to me when no one else could. Like when I had cancer, and found out the chemo wasn't working. I was a mess, convinced I was going to die, but you were able to calm me down and make me believe that I could and would live. You gave me your strength and confidence to fight the cancer and beat it, and now you're doing the same thing to help me get past this. Even with all that I've done to try and push you away, you're still standing by me. And I don't deserve it."

"Em, that's not true. If you deserve anything, it's my love and support, not all of the pain you've been holding inside. You've been so strong and brave through all of this. Please don't think otherwise."

"Nikolas, I was such a coward! I couldn't even admit to myself what had happened, much less face it. And then, I hid the truth from you! I tried to divorce you without even telling you the real reason why, without even giving you a say!" She impatiently brushed a tear from her cheek with her free hand, the other still firmly grasping Nikolas's in her lap. "You should be furious with me for lying to you and keeping something so important from you, but instead you've been nothing but understanding and compassionate. I regret ever thinking that I should divorce you, ever believing we'd be better off apart, and your forgiveness means the world to me."

Nikolas sighed and shook his head, brushing his thumb back and forth over her knuckles in a soothing pattern. "Em, sweetheart, there's nothing that needs to be forgiven. I could tell you were hiding something from me, and it was frustrating that you wouldn't tell me what was really bothering you or let me help you, but I can't say you were wrong. I mean, I spent all my day in a cell. If I had known what happened to you while I had been in prison, while I was still in there, it would have killed me. So maybe you did the right thing by keeping it from me, I don't know. Just please don't feel guilty about it, because it's just not worth it, baby."

Emily said nothing for a minute, obviously processing what Nikolas had said to her. "What was it like?" she asked suddenly, looking into his eyes. "Prison, I mean. You never really talked about it, not even in your letters. I know you were suffering too, and in pain, and I haven't asked you about it or how you're dealing with the time you spent in there." She glanced down. "I've been selfish."

Nikolas shook his head. "No, you haven't. I don't talk about prison because I don't particularly care to." He sighed. "It was...difficult, being in there and having you be out here, without me. I hated knowing how much that had to hurt you. I lived for your letters and your visits. I kept every single letter, and spent all of my free time writing to you. I tried to keep to myself and not cause trouble, but every once in a while someone would say something about you, and I'd just snap." He paused and took a breath, shaking his head. "You…were the only thing that kept me going in there."

"And then I tried to take all of that away from you," Emily said softly in realization. "I stopped writing as often. My visits were short and I was so distant from you. You must have been so alone. I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"You don't have to be sorry, Emily. Yes, I realized something had changed, that something was off. I know I've changed. Prison changed me in ways that I don't even understand or recognize. But I never, never resented you. I just wanted to help you, to comfort you."

"I wish I had let you," Emily confessed. "I was just scared. I couldn't be in the same room as you because I was afraid that I would lash out at you. I wasn't afraid of you, Nikolas. I was afraid of how I would act around you. I didn't know who I was anymore." Her eyes dropped to her lap. "I still don't."

Nikolas tugged on her hands to get her to meet his gaze. "I know who you are, Emily," he said seriously. "You are the bravest, strongest, most loving, most caring, most generous person I know. Nothing that Connor Bishop did to you will ever change that. Just like nothing he or anyone else did or can do will ever sever the connection we have."

Emily smiled. "I know we would never let that happen," she said with a nod. She paused. "Nikolas…can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"Ok…um, the day that I told you…that I told you about the rape?" She glanced at him. "That night, after I left, you know, Helena kidnapped me and brought me back to the safe house." Nikolas nodded, not wanting to interrupt. "She was taunting me, telling me how our marriage would be over, and I was so scared and angry that all I wanted to do was to make her hurt like I was hurting. I wanted to kill her. But something stopped me." She looked at him. "Were you…were you talking to me?" She glanced down again. "I know it's strange, but I swear I could hear you, and I was just wondering if you-"

"Yes," Nikolas whispered hoarsely.

Emily's eyes shot up to meet his. "Really?"

"When you left, I wanted to go after you. You were upset, and I wanted to reassure you I asked if I could call you, but the Warden wouldn't allow it. So, when I was back in my cell, I just started talking to you, telling you all the things I hadn't said before."

"I could hear you," Emily admitted softly, thinking back on those terrifying moments trapped in the basement with Helena.

~ Flashback ~

_**Helena:**__ Put her there. _

_**Emily:**__ You know what? You gave yourself away, Helena. Enough people saw you at the hospital to convince a judge that you're alive and that Nikolas was wrongfully imprisoned. _

_**Helena:**__ You have more pressing worries, my dear. Obviously you recognize the site of your tryst with Connor Bishop. Does my grandson know that you cheated on him with another man?_

_**Emily:**__ It doesn't matter how much money you have, Helena. You're the biggest loser I know. No one loves you. And least of all, Nikolas. _

_**Helena:**__ Well, I blame you for that. Nikolas was so fixated on you that he allowed you undue influence. And you -- you alienated his affection. No, he was too besotted to see how weakened he was by you; how you dragged him down to you own level of mediocrity and banality. But don't worry. I'll make you pay for it dearly. _

_**Emily:**__ I'm not afraid of you, Helena. See, Nikolas is going to be out of prison soon. He's going to come home. He's going to be starting a whole new life. And without me in the picture, you will have nothing to threaten him with. You'll have no way to hurt him, see? You'll be powerless, and that's worth dying for. So go ahead, Helena, shoot me. My last gift to Nikolas will be freeing him of you forever._

_**Emily:**__ No! _

_**Nikolas' Voice:**__ Hold on, Emily. I'm coming back to you. I love you. Nothing that happened will change how I feel. Nothing ever will._

~ End Flashback ~

"I was furious with her for what she did to you, for what she did to the both of us."

~ Flashback ~

_**Helena:**__ If you're looking for your cell phone, I threw it away. _

_**Emily:**__ Okay. Give me yours. Now! Do it! _

_**Helena:**__ You think I'm afraid of you, little bird? _

_**Emily:**__ You should be. _

_**Helena:**__ Well, look at you, so ready for a fight. Where was that courage when you were down here with Connor? Why didn't you stop him? Unless -- unless you enjoyed the experience. _

_**Connor:**__ You want this. You'll want this, you'll see. _

_**Helena:**__ I was right, wasn't I? You wanted Connor to make love to you. _

_**Emily:**__ No. Never. _

_**Nikolas' voice:**__ Emily, I know you're scared. But you can't give into it, okay? Just take your strength from me. Feel how much I love you._

~ End Flashback ~

"She gave voice to my worst fears," Emily continued, drawing in a shaky breath. "I was terrified of things changing between you and me, of me never getting comfortable with you again. What she was saying made me so angry, and I just wanted to make her hurt the way I did."

~ Flashback ~

_**Emily:**__ I'm turning you over to the police. _

_**Helena:**__ Huh. Oh, you overestimate yourself. _

_**Emily:**__ Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me. Because Nikolas is going to be freed from prison. _

_**Helena:**__ And you won't be able to look him in the eye. You won't want Nikolas to touch you, because it's Connor you really wanted. Nikolas will sense that you've gone cold; that your body belongs to another man. Your so-called marriage to Nikolas will be over. Nikolas will never want you, ever again. _

_**Lucky:**__ Emily? _

_**Helena:**__ Go ahead. Use it. I dare you. _

_**Nikolas' voice:**__ Don't give in to the hurt and anger, Emily. Don't let anyone win but you and me. _

_**Emily:**__ Arrest this bitch. Get my husband out of prison._

~ End Flashback ~

"But you stopped me, Nikolas. I could hear your voice reassuring me and calming me. I could feel your love around me and inside me, and it kept me calm." She looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You saved me again."

Nikolas smiled slightly, struggling to hold in his own tears. "You see, Em," he said softly, "Nothing can break the connection we have. It will always be there." He reached out to caress her cheek, but stopped himself. He began to drop his hand when Emily reached out and caught it in her own. Staring into his eyes, she raised his hand up to her cheek. Nikolas watched her, barely breathing. As she held his hand against her skin, Emily slowly closed her eyes, feeling completely safe in the moment, with Nikolas. Nikolas brushed his fingertips along her cheekbone and forehead, cupping her cheek softly in his hand. He savored the feeling of her smooth, soft skin against his palm. They sat in silence, allowing this simple gesture to help strengthen the bond between them that, although tested and stretched, could never be broken.

Nikolas and Emily were still sitting in silence, his hand still on her cheek, when Lainey spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to make sure I understand what you're saying." She paused. "Are you saying that you two were communicating…telepathically?"

Emily opened her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess you could call it that," she said, glancing at Lainey. "I really don't know how to describe it. It wasn't what I would call 'telepathic' the first time it happened, though."

"The first time?" Lainey echoed. "You mean this has happened more than once?" She looked at the two of them, astounded.

Nikolas and Emily looked at one another. "Yes…twice," Nikolas replied. "The first time, we had the same dream. Emily was in the hospital with cancer, and she'd contracted meningitis, and the doctors didn't think she was going to live through the night." He paused and looked at Emily. "I'd never been more terrified in my life than I was at the thought of losing you," he confessed, brushing some hair away from her face. Tearing his gaze away from her, he looked back at Lainey and continued. "I stayed in the room next to Emily all night. I must have fallen asleep, because suddenly I was standing in a garden, waiting for Emily. I called her name, but she wasn't there."

"When I arrived, I was wearing a wedding dress," Emily continued. "Nikolas and I said our vows to one another, and then we kissed. It was the kiss that saved me. I could feel Nikolas, and his kiss brought me back from the brink of death and made me wake up. My fever broke, and I recovered from the meningitis. And it was all because of you, Nikolas," she whispered, looking at him lovingly. "You saved my life."

"And the second time?" Lainey asked, intrigued by what she was hearing. She had always dismissed people who spoke of a connection as profound of this as simply exaggerating. But hearing Nikolas and Emily's testimony now, she couldn't ignore it. It obviously was real.

Nikolas sighed. "The second time was after I was shot back in December, when the doctors were operating on me."

"I heard that they were taking you into the OR," Emily softly remembered, "and all I wanted…was to be there with you. But the doctors said I couldn't, I waited outside. I just couldn't leave."

"Then, suddenly, I was with you in the clearing," Nikolas recalled.

_~Flashback~_

_**Nikolas:**__ I have to go now. _

_**Emily:**__ You can't leave. _

_**Nikolas:**__ You have years ahead of you. I want you to have a good life. _

_**Emily:**__ But we belong together. _

_**Nikolas:**__ I'll be waiting for you on the other side. _

_**Emily:**__ No, Nikolas, I won't let you._

_~End Flashback~_

"That time, you saved me, Emily. I could feel you, and I could hear you. When you were talking to me after the surgery, I was listening. You were right about what you said. Our love is a miracle, and our souls are connected. We are meant to spend the rest of our lives together, and we will."

Emily smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry I ever doubted that, Nikolas. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, to be your wife and to keep all of the promises I made to you, and I promise you that I will find a way to do that."

"I know you will, baby," Nikolas softly assured her. "We both will find a way through this as long as we give it time and we're open and honest with each other. Now that I'm your husband, I'm never going to let you go." He smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nikolas," Emily whispered. "So much." She looked into his eyes, and saw all the love he had for her shining back, love that was reflected in her own. She saw only Nikolas in his eyes, not Connor. She realized then that there had never been any trace of Connor in Nikolas. It had all been in her mind. She had always known the truth in her heart- that Nikolas was nothing like Connor, that he would never hurt her. And now her mind had finally gotten the message too. All that was left was for her heart and mine to convince her body, and she knew that would happen in time. Nikolas and his faith in her had given her that. How in the world had she ever thought he wouldn't love her anymore?

"You know," she softly admitted, "I was afraid you were going to hate me. That you were going to be angry with me for not listening to your warnings about Connor. I was afraid that it was all my fault."

Nikolas shook his head adamantly. "Never," he said with conviction, taking her hand and holding it tight. "What happened to you could never be your fault, Emily. And I promise you that I am not angry with you, and I could never hate you. I love you more than anything, and nothing will ever change that."

Emily looked at him in wonder. She really had married the Prince of her dreams. Nikolas couldn't be more perfect to her. "You're so good to me, Nikolas. I am so blessed to have you in my life, and I honestly don't know what I did to be so lucky. You've given me so much more than I could ever repay."

"Emily…" Nikolas responded tenderly. "I'm only the person I am because of you, and your love. You're the one who taught me how to love the way that I love you. I would not be the person I am today without you. You are my very soul…and you always will be."

"And you're mine," she whispered.

"We will win this silence, I promise you." He kissed her hand.

Emily nodded in agreement. A huge hurdle had been cleared tonight, she knew. It had been a turning point. She finally felt at ease with Nikolas, confident that she would never see Connor again when she looked at him. She only saw her Prince. The hero of all her dreams. Nikolas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later, Emily stood in front of her bathroom mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She smiled at her reflection. Tonight was she and Nikolas's second "date." Over the past few days they had eaten together at Kelly's and taken walks in the park, but Nikolas insisted that those weren't real dates. Besides, he had added, tonight he was taking her somewhere special. When she pressed him for details, he'd simply told her it was a surprise and to not wear anything too fancy. Exiting the bathroom, Emily grabbed her purse as she glanced at the clock. It was 6:55, and Nikolas said he would pick her up at seven. She decided to wait for him in the foyer. As if on cue, the doorbell rang just as she was descending the stairs.

"You have great timing," Emily told Nikolas as she opened the door.

"Yes, well, they teach us Princes that sort of thing at Prince School," Nikolas replied with a smile, following her into the foyer.

"Are those for me?" Emily inquired teasingly, seeing the bouquet of roses behind his back.

"Actually, they're for Alice," Nikolas responded facetiously. He handed her the roses, laughing. "Of course they're for you. Would I give roses to anyone else?"

Emily smiled. "They're beautiful, Nikolas. Thank you." She turned and walked towards the study. "Just let me put them in some water."

Nikolas followed her into the study. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked, confused. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Dad are at the hospital, Grandfather and Tracy are at ELQ, Ned went back to New York City, and Dillon is out with Georgie." She chuckled. "The silence really is golden, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. I think this is the first time I've been in this house where there wasn't yelling or fighting, or where I wasn't being harassed by Tracy."

Emily grabbed his hand. "Quick, let's leave before somebody comes home and ruins it." She led him out of the house, grabbing a light spring jacket off of the coat rack on her way. Once they were safely in the Jag, she turned to Nikolas expectantly. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Nikolas laughed. "No. I told you it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see. Trust me you're going to love it."  
Emily feigned annoyance. "You're no fun," she informed him with a pout.

"You won't think that later," he promised her.

Emily smiled. It felt good to be able to flirt with Nikolas again, to be light-hearted and playful. She had missed this. She spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out where Nikolas was taking her, but it wasn't until Nikolas slowed the car to a halt that she finally realized where they were.

She turned to Nikolas, her face lighting up. "Vista Point?" she asked excitedly with a smile.

Nikolas nodded. "I thought dinner, dancing, gazing at the stars, and of course toffee crunch ice cream, might be in order."

Emily laughed happily. "That sounds wonderful, Nikolas."

The couple exited the car and Nikolas grabbed a blanket and radio from the trunk. Spreading the blanket out on the grass, Emily sat while Nikolas went to get dinner. He returned a few minutes later with burgers, fries and drinks from the snack shack. They spent the meal joking and laughing. By the time they had finished their meal, the sun had gone down and twilight was setting in.

Emily looked at Nikolas. "Dance with me?" she asked.

Nikolas stood and gently pulled Emily to her feet. "Absolutely." He held her lightly in his arms, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by holding her too close. After a moment, Emily looked up at him and smiled softly, moving closer into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nikolas tightened his grip on her and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. It felt so good to just be able to hold her again, to feel her fingers tickling the back of his neck. Emily closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat in time with her own. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. This was where she belonged.

The pair continued to sway to the melody drifting out from the radio. Nikolas twirled Emily repeatedly in his arms, making her laugh. "Nikolas, stop!' Emily protested with a laugh. "You're making me dizzy!"

Nikolas was laughing as he lowered them both back to the blanket. "Sorry," he apologized with a chuckle. "You up for some ice cream, or are you too dizzy?" he teased.

Emily shook her head. "I'm always up for some toffee crunch ice cream," she declared, standing up and dusting off her jeans before pulling Nikolas up with her. "Come on."

A few minutes later, Emily was happily eating her ice cream cone. "Is it good?" Nikolas inquired as they returned to the blanket and sat.

"Delicious," Emily responded. "You want to try some?"

"No, thank you. I'm not really a toffee crunch person."

"Oh, come on, Nikolas," Emily said with a smile. "You have to try it." Before he could protest, Emily had taken a glob of her ice cream and wiped it on Nikolas's cheek.

Emily burst out laughing at the look of shock on his face. "I can't believe you just did that," he sputtered, trying and failing to suppress a smile as he wiped his cheek with a napkin.

"The look on your face was absolutely priceless," Emily choked out, laying back on the blanket and wiping tears of laughter from her face. "You couldn't believe it."

Nikolas reached out and plucked the ice cream from her hand. "I should take this and wipe some on your face, you know." He sighed dramatically. "But…I won't."

"That's very chivalrous of you, Mr. Cassadine," Emily giggled.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Cassadine," Nikolas responded, propping himself up on one elbow beside her.

"Is that another things they taught you at Prince School?" she teased. "To not put ice cream on the face of your wife?"

Nikolas feigned a look of hurt. "Actually, that rule applied to all women," he informed her, prompting more laughter from Emily. He gazed at her lovingly. He would do anything to see her smiling the way she was, to hear her laughter. Emily's laughter faded as she saw him looking at her.

"What?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just love you so much, that's all."

"Nikolas?" she whispered, staring into his eyes. "Will you kiss me?"

He nodded. "Only if you kiss me first."

Emily mirrored Nikolas as she propped one arm underneath her, raising her head so she could look levelly into his eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. Why do I have to kiss you first?"

"So that your body will know it's what you want. I told you we would do this on your terms, at your pace, and I meant it. It has to be up to you. It has to be your decision, your choice."

Emily nodded. She sat up fully, as did Nikolas. Taking his face gently in her hands, she smiled softly at him before drawing his head towards her. Her eyes closed as their lips met in a soft kiss that was absolutely perfect. She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to find Nikolas looking at her, watching her every reaction. Sliding her arm around his neck, she let her body fall back on the blanket, bringing Nikolas with her.

Nikolas's throat was dry as he hovered over Emily. She was lying there so innocently, her eyes full of the love, faith, and trust she had in him. His left hand covered her shoulder, and his right hand was resting beside her face. He leaned in slowly, his eyes locked on hers. He paused, his lips inches from hers. "I love you," he whispered. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently.

Emily closed her eyes briefly, but she then opened them again. She watched Nikolas as he kissed her. This was Nikolas, her husband, the man she loved and who loved her, not Connor. She had nothing to be afraid of. She forced her body to feel Nikolas, not the memory of Connor. And it worked. She felt relaxed, at peace, in love.

She sighed softly as Nikolas pulled back from their kiss. He put his hand to her face, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, tracing her cheekbone with his fingertips.

Emily nodded contentedly. "I'm perfect." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Nikolas."

He shook his head. "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me and loving me." He leaned down and kissed her again briefly. "It's getting late. I should get you back to your parents'." He helped Emily to her feet and then gathered up the blanket and radio. He turned to her. "Got everything you need?"

She smiled and leaned into him. "Yes," she whispered, snuggling into her side.

Nikolas returned the smile and put his hand on the small of her back. "Come on," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Let's get you back to the Q's before they call the police or send out a search party."

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Nikolas," Emily said as they walked the path to the front door of the Quartermaine mansion. "Thank you so much."

Nikolas turned to her at the front door. "The pleasure was all mine," he responded, raising her hand to his lips. He looked at her. "May I kiss you again?"

"Please," Emily responded breathlessly.

Nikolas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with just a hint of pressure. He didn't want to push her, but Emily continued to kiss him until he finally drew away. "Good night," he whispered, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Good night," she replied in the same tone. She stood and watched him as he left. She put a hand to her lips, still feeling Nikolas. Smiling to herself, she turned and went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Nikolas awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. "Hello," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Nikolas."

"Mmm…morning, baby." He rolled over and squinted at his clock. "Someone's up early this morning."

Emily laughed. "Did I wake the Prince up too early?" she teased.

Nikolas shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "It's never too early to hear your beautiful voice."

"You're such a charmer."

"I try." Nikolas replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Kelly's for breakfast."

"Sure," Nikolas replied. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. I love you, Nikolas."

"Love you too, baby." With that they both hung up.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Nikolas walked into Kelly's to find Emily already seated and waiting for him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey," Emily said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine," Nikolas replied. "What about you? How'd you sleep last night?"

"Eh…okay, I guess. The nightmares only woke me up once."

A look of concern crossed Nikolas's face. "You still having nightmares?" he asked, reaching out and covering her hand with his on the table.

"Yeah," Emily answered with a sigh, turning her hand over and tucking her fingers into his. "They haven't been happening as often, though."

"I'm sorry they're happening at all," Nikolas told her softly.

Emily shook her head. "No Nikolas, don't. I'm all right, really."

At that moment, Georgie walked over to their table. "Hey Emily," she said with a smile. She looked at Nikolas. "It's great to hear you've been exonerated, Nikolas. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Nikolas responded politely.

"So, what can I get you?" Georgie asked.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee please," Emily ordered without hesitation.

Nikolas chuckled. "I'll have what she's having."

After Georgie had left to place their orders, Nikolas turned back to Emily.

"You know, I've always like Georgie," Emily said. "She's a really nice person, and she and Dillon are so happy together."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Nikolas commented, gazing at his wife. Emily smiled, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. "So, what did you want to talk to me about when you called this morning?" he asked.

"Well," Emily began, "Jax and Courtney are getting married today, and we're invited. But I told Courtney I wasn't sure if we'd be able to attend because you were still in prison at the time." She smiled. "And since you're not anymore, I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Georgie returned with their food. After taking a bite of eggs Nikolas replied, "Of course I'll go if you want to. I didn't realize you and Courtney were still close."

Emily shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "I mean, we're not best friends or anything, but we still talk. After all, we did sort of used to be related."

Nikolas nodded. "What time is the wedding?"

"It's at 4 o'clock at the gazebo in the park."

"All right, but all of my suits are still at Wyndemere." He looked at her. "Feel like taking a trip with me?"

Emily looked down. "I'm sorry Nikolas, but I just don't think I'm ready yet. I stayed there without you after the rape, and I just can't go back there yet." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Nikolas shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Don't be."

They finished their meals and paid and were about to leave when Lucky and Liz walked into Kelly's.

"Hey guys!" Liz squealed excitedly, giving both Emily and Nikolas huge hugs. "How are you?"

"We're great," Emily said with a happy smile, leaning into Nikolas, who slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, are you guys busy tonight?" Lucky asked.

"Kind of…why?" Emily responded.

"Lucky and I wanted to have a closed dinner…a kind of Four Musketeers reunion," Liz said with a smile.

Nikolas and Emily looked at each other. "I'm sure Courtney and Jax won't mind if we skip out on the reception," Nikolas replied.

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't," Emily agreed. "What time?"

"Sixish?" Liz said with a shrug. "I'm making brownies and mashed potatoes!"

Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas all exchanged glances and hid their grins. Liz's lack of cooking skill was legendary. The potatoes would be interesting.

"Sounds good," Emily responded with a laugh. "Listen, I've got some things to do before the wedding, but we'll see you tonight." The Four Musketeers said their goodbyes and the couples went their separate ways.

Nikolas and Emily walked to the docks. At the launch, Nikolas turned to Emily. "I'll pick you up at 3:30 and then we'll go, okay?"

Emily nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect."

Nikolas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He started to pull away, but Emily's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss.

"I'll see you later?" he whispered, caressing her face.

Emily nodded, grinning. "Definitely."

"I love you." Nikolas kissed her forehead and then walked to the launch. Emily watched him go for a moment before turning heading back to her parent's.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"What just happened?" Nikolas asked several hours later.

Emily simply shrugged. "I guess Courtney just didn't want to marry Jax," she said. She and Nikolas were standing in front of the gazebo where the almost wedding had taken place.

"I think it's plain karma, if you ask me," Nikolas said. "I mean, Jax left Brenda at the altar all those years ago, and now Courtney's done the same thing to him." Looking at his wife, he grinned. "Did you ever think of doing that to me?" he teased.

Emily looked at her husband. She stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his neck. "Never," she replied with a shake of her head, looking up at him. "Nothing was going to keep me from walking down that aisle and becoming your wife."

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her waist and have her a small smile. "I'm sorry the circumstances weren't better."

"I'm not," she said, smiling. "Our wedding was perfect. I wouldn't change anything about it." She ran a hand over his newly cut hair. "I love your hair cut, by the way," she said with a smirk.

Nikolas smiled. "Thanks." He held her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he murmured. Taking her by the hand, he gently pulled her towards the gazebo. "Come here," he softly commanded.

Emily followed him curiously. "Why?"

Nikolas smiled as he continued to lead her. "Because Courtney and Jax didn't get married today, and I would hate to see such a beautiful gazebo go to waste."

She tilted her head to the side, smiling. "What do you have in mind?"

He took her other hand so that he now held both of hers in his and looked at her. "Renewing our vows…just between us. Like we did in the church."

Emily felt her eyes welling up with tears. "That sounds perfect," she whispered.

Nikolas squeezed her hands. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"Mmm…you go."

"Okay." He took a breath. "Uh…we're gathered here in your presence, God, to renew our wedding vows." He paused and looked at Emily. "Emily…thank you. Thank you for teaching me how to love. For loving me. For being the best thing to ever happen to me and making me the man that I am. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. And I'm so…so sorry for not being there for you these past few months-" Emily opened her mouth to object, but he continued before she had a chance "-but I promise you that from now on I'll be there for you forever. You've been incredibly strong through all of this, opening up to me, letting me in. And I just want you to know how much that means to me and how much I love you. We're going to make it through this and spend the rest of our lives together making each other happy. I promise."

Emily looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Nikolas, you truly are the Prince of my dreams. You are my soul mate, and I love you so much. Thank you for being patient with me, for fighting for us even when I wouldn't, for never giving up on me. I am so blessed to have your love, and I hope you know how much I treasure that. I promise to never keep anything from you again. We've survived so much, and the peace and love I feel with you right now is a testament to our love and us. And I just want to thank you for being my anchor, my safe place, and the one constant in my life. I vow to spend the rest of my life giving you the same unconditional love you give me every day." Tears spilled out from under her lashes.

Nikolas reached out and brushed the tears away. "Don't cry, baby," he whispered. "It's okay."

"I know it is," Emily sniffled. "I just can't believe how lucky I am."

"I'm the lucky one." He tilted her chin towards him. "Come here."

He touched his mouth to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, driving her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss, slowly opening her mouth to his. Emily moaned softly as his tongue tentatively touched hers. She pulled away slowly.

"Thank you for doing this," she said, their mouths inches apart.

Nikolas leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Anything for you," he murmured. He took her hand. "We better get to Kelly's before Lucky and Liz eat all of the ribs."

Emily smiled widely. "Last one there has to eat Liz's mashed potatoes!" she yelled, running off towards Kelly's, laughing the entire time.

Nikolas just smiled to himself and took off in pursuit. To see her smile and laugh like that, he'd eat anything Liz cooked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Liz, honey, I love you, but what in God's name did you do to these mashed potatoes?" Lucky asked, a look of mild disgust crossing his face as he swallowed the offending food.

"Exactly what it said to do on the box!" Liz said defensively. "It said three teaspoons of salt, so I got one of the spoons I use for my tea and added it."

Emily looked horrified. "Oh Liz…you didn't."

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

Emily started laughing so hard she could barely speak. Nikolas shook his head and chuckled. Lucky looked slightly ill. Finally Emily calmed down enough to explain. "That's…not…a teaspoon," she managed through laughter. "You may use it for tea, but it's not a teaspoon. It's a tablespoon." She wiped tears of laughter from her face.

Liz's face fell. "Oh."

"Even I knew that, Liz," Nikolas teased.

"Yeah, one of the few things Prince Cassadine knows about the real world," Lucky retaliated with a grin.

"Hey, I'm learning, all right?" Nikolas defended. "Geez."

"Well, then I guess you'll be able to help Liz and I paint our new apartment," Lucky said.

"You're moving in together?" Emily asked excitedly. "That's so great you guys!" She gave Liz a hug.

"Yeah, it's not as fancy or depressing as Wyndemere," Lucky joked. "But it'll be just fine for us."

"Hey, Lucky, leave my house alone," Nikolas said in mock anger.

"Yeah, Lucky, shame on you," Liz scolded, flinging mashed potatoes off her spoon at Lucky, hitting him right on the cheek.

Lucky looked at Nikolas. "Going to let Liz fight your battles?"

Nikolas held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not getting involved."

"Oh yes, you are," Emily said, hitting him in the chin with a gob of mashed potatoes.

"What is it with my wife throwing food at me" Nikolas asked in exasperation.

"This means war," Lucky agreed, flicking mashed potatoes back at Elizabeth. The air was soon thick with mashed potatoes as an all-out was quickly developed. Liz and Emily hid behind the counter as Nikolas and Lucky hunkered down behind table. The girls were too busy giggling hysterically to notice that Lucky and Nikolas had made their way over to the counter until they were grabbed from behind and tickled mercilessly.

"Ah! Nikolas, stop!" Emily shrieked, writhing on the floor as Nikolas's fingers tickled her sides. "I surrender! I surrender!"

Nikolas turned her so that she was lying flat on her back. He leaned over her, his hands now resting at her sides. "That'll teach you to pick a fight with your husband," he said, leaning down to kiss her briefly.

Lucky and Liz watched their friends with a smile. They had come so far in such a short period of time it was incredible. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Nikolas and Emily would not only survive, but that they would reach the other side stronger than ever.

The Four Musketeers slowly got to their feet and surveyed the damage. Mashed potatoes littered the dining room of Kelly's, covering tables and chairs.

"Oops," Liz giggled, sending Emily into a fit of her own giggles.

"I guess we'll have to clean this up," Emily chuckled.

"Gee, you think so?" Lucky asked sarcastically.

"Hey, no sarcasm towards my wife," Nikolas ordered with mock sternness.

Emily took Nikolas by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come on, hopeless husband, you can watch me as I clean."

He chuckled. "I told you, I'm learning about these household things. I even know how to use the 'swoosh-swoosh' now!"

"You mean the broom?" Emily asked with amusement, laughing. She couldn't believe how much she did that now- giggled and laughed. A few months ago, it felt as if she would never smile again, much less laugh. But Nikolas had changed all that.

Pausing at the door of the kitchen, Emily turned and kissed Nikolas. When she pulled away, Nikolas smiled. "What was that for?"

Emily shrugged and continued into the kitchen. "I just love you."

Fifteen minutes later Kelly's was sparkling clean. "I'm impressed, Nikolas," Lucky admitted. "You handled that broom like a pro."

Nikolas just winked at Emily, eliciting another smile. "Thanks, Lucky. I can't tell you how much your praise means to me."

Liz and Emily gathered up their purses and the four friends walked towards the door. "This was so much fun," Liz gushed. "We definitely have to do this more often."

"As long as you promise to never make mashed potatoes again," Lucky interjected.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I agree, Liz. The tradition of Kelly's closed dinners is one the Four Musketeers have to start again."

Hugs were exchanged all around, and then the two couples went their separate ways.

As Nikolas and Emily strolled hand-in-hand through the park, he looked at her. "Do you want me to take you back to the Quartermaine's?"

Emily shook her head. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Nikolas pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Of course," he murmured. "But I don't have any pajamas for you to sleep in."

Emily smiled mischievously. "Feel up to a little adventure?"

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong," Nikolas grumbled as he and Emily snuck through her bedroom window. "Sneaking into my wife's room at her parent's house."

Emily laughed as she began throwing her pajamas and some toiletries into an overnight bag. "I agree it does seem vaguely illegal." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I'm not complaining."

Nikolas smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Me either." He took a seat on the edge of the bed as Emily continued to pack. "Remember when we got stuck in here last summer?"

"Mm-hmm," Emily answered with a happy smile. "You had just gotten your memory back and we got trapped here during the storm."

Nikolas nodded and took Emily in his arms again. "I promise, Em, the good stuff is going to start now."

Emily smiled at the memory as she finished zipping up her bag while still in his embrace. "There. All set. We better get out of here before my family or Alice hears us and decides to investigate."

"True. We should probably go before they discover us." Nikolas stood and picked up Emily's bag. "Let's go." The pair quickly escaped the Quartermaine Mansion in the same fashion in which they had arrived.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Well, I personally had a great time tonight," Emily declared as she walked into the bathroom wearing pajama pants and a white tank top. "It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Nikolas agreed, wiping his mouth with a towel as he finished brushing his teeth. "I can't decide which was more fun- getting hit in the face with mashed potatoes or climbing a tree to sneak into my wife's bedroom."

Emily giggled. "Come on, Nikolas, you can admit you loved it."

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course I loved it," he said, looking in her eyes. "I was with you."

Emily smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Nikolas slowly deepened the kiss, holding her tighter in his arms and running his hands up and down her back. When Nikolas started to pull away, Emily pulled him back in for one more kiss before letting him go. They were both slightly out of breath.

Emily took a step back and glanced at his shirt. "You've got toothpaste on your shirt," she observed somewhat breathlessly.

"Huh?" Nikolas frowned down at the offending spot. "Oh." He walked out of the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he went. He opened a drawer and pulled out another one and was about to slip it over his head when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to see that Emily had followed him out of the bathroom.

"No," she told him softly, taking the shirt out of his hands and placing it back in the drawer. She then took him by the hand and gently led him towards the bed, her eyes locked with his. Nikolas allowed himself to be led. "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "I'm sure, Nikolas. We're taking this step-by-step. This is another step." As she slid under the covers, she looked up at him. "I just want you to hold me," she requested softly.

Nikolas smiled at her as he joined her under the covers and took her in his arms. "Another step," he repeated softly.

Emily sighed contentedly as she burrowed deeper into Nikolas's embrace and rested her face against his warm, firm chest. She had forgotten how well she fit into his arms. Lifting her head up, she pressed a gentle kiss to Nikolas's lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Nikolas murmured, brushing his lips over her forehead.

Emily closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, her life one-step closer to the way it used to be than it had been that morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few weeks passed. Nikolas and Emily went on several more dates, slowly rebuilding their relationship. Every night, Nikolas would call Emily and they would talk for hours about anything and everything, with Emily often falling asleep to the sound of his voice. Her nightmares were less and less frequent, and she felt increasingly comfortable with Nikolas.

One warm summer morning, Nikolas and Emily were sitting at a table outside of Kelly's eating breakfast. Nikolas had gone inside to pay the bill, and Emily was finishing off her bagel. She picked up her drink and took a sip.

"What do you have there?" Nikolas asked with a grin, sitting back down across from her.

She held the drink out to him. "Your favorite, iced caramel mocha. Want a sip?"

His grin widened as he took a sip. "Since when have you drunk these?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Since you went to prison," she said quietly. "It reminded me of you and made me feel like you were there with me."

The smile fell from Nikolas's face. "Baby, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or upset you."

She shook her head. "No, Nikolas, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." She reached out and took his hand. "It's okay, really. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Nikolas brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm going to be here for you from now on, Emily. I promise."

Emily nodded. "I believe you." She glanced at her watch. "I have to get going or else I'm going to be late for work," she noted, standing and grabbing her bag.

"Okay," Nikolas replied, also standing. "I have a couple of meetings today, but other than that I'll be at the Metro Court. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," Emily promised. She leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Hey, sweetheart, how has your day been so far?" Monica asked her daughter as she approached the nurse's station later that afternoon.

Emily looked up from a chart and smiled. "Good but long. I've been observing and or doing scut work all day."

"The joys of being a medical student," Monica remarked with a smile. "It doesn't last forever."

"I know. I can't wait to start interacting more with patients. I really want to help people, Mom."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor, Emily," Monica assured her. She lowered her voice. "But how are you really, Emily? Are you recovering all right? How are you and Nikolas doing?"

"We're doing great, Mom. Nikolas has been so wonderful to me though all of this, and we've come a long way in rebuilding our relationship. We're really in a good place."

Monica smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. Watching you and Nikolas, I can see that the love the two of you share is very real and very deep, and I just know that you will make it through these hard times."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened to reveal paramedics wheeling a young woman on a stretcher. Emily and Monica immediately moved towards the stretcher. "What happened?" Monica asked.

"Female victim found unconscious in the park," the paramedic responded. "Her physical trauma suggests rape."

Emily felt herself subconsciously tense as she looked down at the woman lying on the stretcher. All she could hear was that one word being repeated over and over in her head. All she could feel were those memories threatening to overwhelm her. She struggled to focus as Monica began issuing orders and taking control.

Monica could see her daughter was struggling and decided to intervene. "Emily, I need you to page Dr. Jones for me," she said calmly but firmly. She didn't want this to traumatize Emily and cause a setback in her recovery.

Emily looked at her mother and nodded. "Uh…sure," she replied, thankful for the distraction. She walked to the Nurse's Station and paged the doctor, then stood with her arms braced against the desk, taking deep, calming breaths. She would not let herself fall apart now, not after she had made such progress. With another fortifying breath, she picked up another chart and walked away.

Some time later, Emily returned to the Nurse's Station to find her mother standing there filling out paperwork. "Hey, Mom," she greeted, setting the chart in her hands down. "Um…how is that patient from before doing? The one…the one who was raped?" she asked.

Monica sighed sadly. "Well, she's resting in her room now. Physically, she's doing as well as can be expected, but psychologically, she's a mess. She absolutely refuses to let her husband see her, and nobody has been able to convince her to change her mind."

"Let me talk to her," Emily offered.

"Em, honey, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Monica protested. "With everything that's happened and how you reacted earlier, I don't know if you can handle it."

"Look, Mom, I know I reacted badly earlier, but I know I won't fall apart again. I know what this woman is feeling. I need to do this. Please let me," Emily begged.

Monica looked at her daughter and saw the strength and determination burning in her eyes. "Okay," she agreed. "But please, if it gets too difficult, please don't hesitate to stop. I don't want this to hurt you, Em."

Emily smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom." Turning away, she headed towards the patient's room. Upon arriving, she knocked softly and then entered the room. A woman a few years older than herself sat in the hospital bed in the dark, staring blankly ahead.

"Mrs. Burns?" Emily inquired quietly. "My name is Emily Cassadine. I'm an intern here at the hospital. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

The woman nodded disinterestedly. "Did they send you to try and convince me to see my husband?" she questioned. "If so, then don't waste your breath or your time. I don't want to see my husband."

"He's very worried about you," Emily informed gently. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not," she whispered despondently. "This is all my fault, and my husband is going to blame me for what happened.

Emily shook her head. "I assure you, that is not what he's thinking," she responded, taking a seat on a stool next to the patient's bed.

"How would you know?" Mrs. Burns countered, suddenly angry. "How can you possibly know what my husband is thinking or feeling? How can you possibly know how I feel, for that matter?"

"Because," Emily replied quietly, "I know what it feels like to be raped and think it was all my fault."

The woman looked at her. "You were raped?" she asked. Emily nodded. "You were married when it happened?" she continued, noticing the rings on Emily's hand.

Emily smiled slightly. "To the love of my life," she affirmed. "He had been sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit, and I was doing whatever I could to prove his innocence. I had made a deal with a man neither I nor my husband trusted, and my husband begged me to find another way, to not go through with the plan, but I wouldn't listen." Emily took a breath. "One night, this man got drunk and came after me. I tried to fight him off, but he pinned me down and raped me. And afterwards, all I could think of was how Nikolas warned me, and I didn't listen. I was convinced it was my fault."

"I feel the same way about Jeremy, my husband," Mrs. Burns admitted quietly." I love him so much. He begged me to not go running by myself in the park, but I just wouldn't listen to him. That's why I can't face him. He told me how dangerous it was, but I didn't listen, and now look at what's happened. How can I expect him to forgive me, for things to be the same between us again? How can I forgive myself?"

"Mrs. Burns-"

"Please, call me Melissa," the woman interrupted.

"Melissa," Emily said with complete conviction. "You have got to forgive yourself. What happened to you is not your fault. You were the victim of a terrible crime, and your husband knows that. He is not going to blame you. He just wants to help you recover. Please, let him."

"Did you let your husband help you after you were raped?" Melissa asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "No, and it was the worst thing I could have done. I was so convinced he wouldn't feel the same way about me, that things wouldn't be the same between us, that I pushed him away and shut him out. I hid it from him and put up barriers when I should have been honest with him. I should have let him help me pick up the pieces, but instead I ran and tried to do it myself, and it nearly destroyed our marriage. When I finally did tell him the truth, he was so wonderful and supportive, but I still pushed him away. He had every reason to give up on me, but he didn't. He just kept helping me until I finally believed in our love again and realized I had been wrong. I had wanted his love and support all along, and he gave it to me, and more. If it weren't for his love and support, I wouldn't be where I am today." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, Melissa, please don't make the same mistakes I did," she urged, becoming more emotional as she finally admitted to another person how wrong she had been to push Nikolas away. It felt cleansing, purifying- right.

"Ok," Melissa whispered, so quietly Emily almost didn't hear her. "Can you…can you please go get my husband and tell him I would like to see him?"

Emily smiled softly and nodded. "Of course." She stood and left the room. Once outside, she took a moment to compose herself before going off to find the husband. He followed her back to Melissa's hospital room, and Emily watched teary-eyed from the doorway as the couple embraced and cried. She felt a presence beside her and looked to see Monica standing next to her.

"You did a good thing, Emily." Monica said as they observed the tearful couple. "I'm very proud of you."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mom." She looked over at her mother. "I need to see Nikolas."

"I thought you might," Monica replied knowingly. "Go."

Emily embraced her mother. "Thank you," she whispered before heading to the Metro Court to see Nikolas.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Nikolas was reviewing some paperwork when he heard the knock at his door. Opening it, her was surprised to see Emily standing there in her scrubs. "Emily? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Without speaking, Emily moved towards him until her body was pressed against his. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her arms locking around his neck as her tongue slipped inside his mouth.

Nikolas responded to her kiss instinctively, his arms wrapping around her body and crushing her to him as he returned her passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled for control, the contact drawing moans from both of them. This sound brought Nikolas back to his senses, back to reality. Something was going on with Emily. Gently, he drew away from her, eliciting a small sound of protest. He smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks, immediately noticing the puffiness around her eyes. "Have you been crying? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she assured him. "This woman was brought into the hospital today. She had been raped, and she refused to let her husband see her. I was able to convince her to change her mind and let her husband help her. It made me realize how wrong I was to push you away and how I had wanted your support al along. When I saw her husband holding her, crying with her, all I wanted in that moment was to be with you, to feel your arms around me." She kissed him gently. "Please, Nikolas. Please let me feel that way again."

Nikolas knew what she was asking him, but he still had to make sure. "This is really what you want?" he asked her. "You won't regret this?"

Emily shook her head, a small smile lighting her face. "I won't regret tonight," she whispered. "I'll treasure it."

Nikolas smiled slightly as he remembered the first time she spoke those words to him, but he was still cautious. "You have to promise me that if you feel scared or uncomfortable at all, you will tell me," he said, looking into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Emily shook her head, her hands moving to his chest. "You could never hurt me, Nikolas." She pressed another light kiss to his lips. "This will help both of us. Make love to me, Nikolas."

_**We're only human, baby  
We walk on broken ground  
We lose our way  
We come unwound  
We'll turn in circles, baby  
We're never satisfied  
We'll fall from grace  
Forget we can fly  
But through all the tears that we cried  
We'll survive**_

Nikolas covered her mouth with his. "I want this to be perfect…for both of us," he whispered against her lips. "I…"

"Shh…" Emily murmured. "It already is." Her hands began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly revealing the rippling muscles on his chest and abdomen. Nikolas felt his breath catch in his throat as Emily lowered her head to his chest and layered light kisses across his skin. Tilting her head up, he kissed her slowly and deeply, their tongues tangled together in passion.

_**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels.**_

Nikolas slowly led Emily to the bed, pausing at the foot of it to ease her top over her head, letting it drop to the floor at their feet. He lowered his head and kissed her neck and shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent her had been missing. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, pulling back and drinking her in with his eyes.

Emily smiled shyly under his intense perusal, her hands moving to his belt. She undid his pants and pushed them to the floor as Nikolas lightly tugged at the drawstring on her pants. "I feel beautiful right now," she whispered. "I thought I never would again…but I do."

_**I love your imperfections  
I love your everything  
Your broken heart, your broken wings  
I love you when you hold me  
And when you turn away  
I love you still and I'm not afraid  
Cause I know you feel the same way  
And you'll stay**_

He lowered Emily to the bed, hovering above her as his hand traced the features of her perfect face. "You are," he told her, leaning down to kiss her again. Emily's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him down on top of her, wanting their bodies to be as close as possible. She made quick work of his boxers while Nikolas slowly removed her bra and panties, trailing kisses everywhere his fingers touched.

_**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels.**_

Emily felt tears spilling from her eyes as Nikolas slowly entered her, his face buried in her hair. He felt her tears on his shoulder and pulled back to see her face. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, gently brushing her tears away.

Emily shook her head, her hands cupping his face. "No…" she whispered, pulling his head towards her. "You're healing me." She kissed his tenderly, conveying without words all that she was feeling.

_**These feet of clay (these feet of clay)  
They will not stray**_

Nikolas moved slowly within her. He wasn't healing her, he decided. They were healing each other. All of his guilt, his anger over not being able to protect her, his bitterness at being locked away for a crime he didn't commit; it all was washed away in her loving embrace.

Emily had been sure she would never feel this way again. She thought she would never recover from what Connor did to her. But now, feeling Nikolas inside her, all around her, she felt all the love and desire she had for this man filling her, making her whole. She silently vowed that she would never feel less than whole again.

_**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels.  
Saints and angels**_

Their tempo increased as both felt the love they had for one another overwhelm them. Nikolas collapsed on top of Emily, peppering her face with kisses. They were both rendered temporarily speechless. When they finally did speak, it was as one. "Thank you," they whispered to each other before Nikolas rolled onto his back ad Emily curled against his side. As they lay side by side in the silence, they realized that they had made it to the other side, together, and that they could face whatever else came their way as long as they were together.

- THE END -

Song credit: "Saints and Angels" by Sara Evans


End file.
